Adventures of Nazo and Sally
by TeamNazo
Summary: Adventures and blunders of the Prince and Princess of Mobius. Most of these are non-canon.
1. a friendly sparring match

**Nazo and his big sister, Sally, decide to have a little sparing match. Special thanks to deviantart user SSJ3Alex for helping me write this!**

**A Friendly Sparring Match**

**New Mobotropolis 12:08 PM**

Nazo ran towards the castle. He had heard that his older sister, Sally, had used some kind of hidden power to destroy an army of SWATbots that were invading the city.

Nazo: Huff… Huff… Sally!

He jumped up and tackled his sister with a big hug.

Sally: Whoa! Nazo! What's wrong?

Nazo: I heard you got into a big fight and had some kind of "ultimate power"! That's so cool!

A thought then formed in Sally's head. She got up and said,

Sally: So, you wanna see my full power?

Nazo: YES! PLEASE!

Sally: Okay then!

She began charging up energy and ascends to source-form level 1.

Sally: How's this?

Nazo: Whoa! That's some awesome power! Can I spar with you?

Sally: Mmm… okay. Why not?

Nazo then unleashed his strength and ascended to his perfect form.

Nazo: Okay sis! Let's go!

Sally began to charge a burning attack.

Sally: Go on…

Nazo: Chaos… torrent!

A red whirlwind left his hands and shot towards Sally, who promptly dodged it.

Sally: Take this!

A fireball shot out of her hands and hit Nazo on the head.

Nazo: Aah! I'm on fire! Wait a minute. Chaos ignite!

The flame leapt from his head and engulfed his older sister before slowly dying down.

Nazo: Huff… That attack… uses too much strength…

He fell down on one knee and started breathing heavily.

Sally: You're done already?

Nazo: No… I'm just starting…

The red hedgehog got up and began to charge his strength. Soon he had reached his hyper perfect form.

(BGM 1 watch?v=eeOLvh_DcEY)

Nazo: So, let's continue. Ka…Me…

Sally: That's more like it! Ka…Mi…

Nazo: HA…ME…

Sally: KA…ZI…

Nazo: HAAA!

Sally: WAVE!

Nazo's blue kame-hame-ha collided with Sally's orange kamikaze wave. Nazo was being pushed back when a voice was heard.

?: NAZO! SALLY! YOU GUYS ARE DESTROYING THE CITY!

They let their attacks dissipate and looked around. It was Metallix who had yelled at them and they soon saw the damage they had caused.

Nazo: Whoops! Hehe… Guess we don't know our own strength!

Nicole then began taking control of the city's nanites and began to rebuild it.

Nicole: Why don't you two go fight somewhere else?

Sally: Alright. Sorry Nicole.

Nazo: Chaos control!

Nazo warped both him and Sally to the space colony ark.

Nazo: Alright.

He then dashed behind his sister and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the back of Sally's head, knocking her over.

Sally: Whoa!

She falls over but stops the fall with a hand stand.

Sally: Nice try little bro.

Nazo then created claws with his aura.

Nazo: Iron Reaver… SOUL STEALER!

He turned into a spinning ball of blades and dashed towards Sally, who dodged it with an afterimage.

(BGM 2 watch?v=yufONQZoBqI)

Nazo: You're pretty good sis. A lot better than you let people believe.

He then spread his arms apart. A red whirlwind appeared in each hand.

Nazo: Prepare to face my ultimate technique!

His entire body began to shake and buckle under the intense power of his attack.

Sally: Uh-oh. Not good.

Nazo: C-chaos…

The whirlwinds grew to the size of his head.

Nazo: H-H-HURRICAAAAAAANNNE!

An enormous red whirlwind erupted from his hands and engulfed Sally, smashing her around the ark.

Nazo: Is that really all you've got? I know you have much more strength than that! Stop holding back for my sake and show me what you're made of!

Nazo began to charge up a chaos torrent attack.

Sally: Well, here goes nothing.

Sally began to charge a full power super kamikaze wave.

(BGM 3 watch?v=buifCKc9RNU)

Nazo's eyes began to turn completely blue. His hair grew longer, his shoes and gloves turned pure black, and his heart grew blacker than the darkest void.

Nazo: Hehehe… HAHAHA! Finally! I have been reawakened! Your lack of strength has cost you this world!

He began to charge up a chaos hurricane, the biggest one ever to exist.

Nazo: YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO DODGE THISSS, BUT YOUR PRECIOUSSS MOBIUSSS ISSS DOOMED!

His voice turned raspy and cold. He was no longer himself.

Sally: YOU WON'T DESTROY THIS PLANET!

Her aura became golden with red and blue lightning, and her voice became like that of a goddess.

Nazo: THISSS PLANET WILL SSSOON BE HISSTORY!

Sally: I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN LITTLE BRO!

Nazo's hurricane faded to a black color, while Sally's kamikaze wave grew to be twice her size at the root.

Nazo: GOODBYE PRINCESS! MEIDO CHAOS HURRICANE!

Sally: ULTIMATE KAMIKAZE WAVE!

The attacks collided, tearing through space-time. Slowly, the pure waves ricocheting off the collision point began to return Nazo's heart to normal.

Nazo: What am I doing?

He foolishly let his arms fall to his sides, allowing the kamikaze wave to engulf him.

Sally sensed his return to normal.

Sally: NAZO!  
When the smoke cleared, Nazo was severely wounded and his fur was stained red with his blood.

Sally: Nazo! Are you okay?

Nazo: Ugh… I need healing…

Sally: Sure! Right away!

She took Nazo over to a conveniently placed healing chamber in the ark.

(30 minutes later)

(BGM 4 watch?v=OGSYQ_Dcu0c)

Nazo: Whew! Thanks Sal! Can we spar again sometime?

Sally: Alright. Just don't turn super-evil again, okay?

Nazo: As long as you don't hold back.

Sally: Sure.

She then playfully kissed her little brother on the cheek. Nazo began to blush a little.

Nazo: Aww… Sal…

Sally: Heehee! Race you home!

Nazo: You're on!

The two siblings then flew on back to New Mobotropolis.

**THE END**


	2. Rejection

**New Mobotropolis Castle 1:57 PM**

Nazo and Sally have just returned from Namek. However, things aren't looking too good…

Maximillian: No! I FORBID you from EVER going on one of those quests again!

Nazo: But-

Maximillian: No! Never ever!

Nazo was enraged.

Nazo: I JUST REVIVED 4 OF THE KINGDOMS GREATEST HEROES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?

Maximillian: You are NOT to go on a quest again! You died and got lucky enough to be revived that time. From now on you are to be raised as a prince! Not a warrior!

Tears filled Nazo's eyes.

Nazo: WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!?

Maximillian: You have been generously adopted into my family, I expect you to abide by the rules!

Nazo: Oh yeah!? Well guess what? I DISOWN MYSELF!

He then charged up to his room.

Nazo: I'll be gone within an hour! Goodbye!

He then began packing.

**3:00 PM**

Nazo stood at the gates of the castle with Sally.

Sally: Are you sure about this?

Nazo: Yup. I'm going to go live elsewhere.

Sally: Do you know where?

Nazo: With Alex and Fiona.

Sally then hugged Nazo.

Sally: I'm gonna miss you.

Nazo hugged her back.

Nazo: Me too.

Sally: Just remember, you'll always be a little brother to me.

Nazo then smiled.

Nazo: Thanks Sally.

Sally then kissed him on the nose and waved goodbye as Nazo went off to his new home.


End file.
